


Missed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also written for this week's <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hd100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hd100.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hd100</b> prompt: Missed Opportunity.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for this week's [](http://hd100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd100.livejournal.com/)**hd100** prompt: Missed Opportunity.

Title: Missed  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Prompt Set: (50.3)  
Prompt: 031: Hollow  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None.  
Notes: Also written for this week's [](http://hd100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd100.livejournal.com/)**hd100** prompt: Missed Opportunity.  
Thanks to [](http://mordyn4.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mordyn4.livejournal.com/)**mordyn4** for her help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Draco/Harry prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html).  
  
  
~

Missed

~

“We won,” Harry said, voice hollow as he stood before the grave. “I wish you could’ve seen...” He sighed.

“And guess what?” Harry continued, once his emotions were again controlled. “You were right about Malfoy. We’re... together. I figured something was up when he missed so many opportunities to kill me.”

He sighed as warm arms came around him, and Draco set his chin on his shoulder.

“You all right?” Draco asked. “You’ve been out here a while.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, just... telling him what happened.”

“He’s Dumbledore,” Draco said. “Bet he already knew,”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

~


End file.
